This Invention relates to a one-stage transmissible turbocharger, particularly to one transmissible from an engine, possible to increase pressure the turbocharger should have only by one stage, attaining the objective of fuel-saving by elevating horsepower of an automobile and speeding up burning of gas coming from a carburetor.
Many different turbochargers such as G style, Root style, Screw style, have been used in cars. But the most ideal condition of a turbocharger used in a car is that the engine speed (rpm) and the air pressure (bar) have effect of pressure increase from the start of the engine, and in other words, air pressure has a 45 straight line in comparison with the engine speed. But conventional turbochargers do not begin to have increased air pressure until a car speeds up to 3000 or 4000 rpm, and its pressure swiftly increases to produce instantly and substantially large thrust to the car. Then the engine speed and the air pressure may have curved graphic relation to cause danger, should a driver not know well the function of the car.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,684 discloses a kind of turbocharger including a four-stage pressure increasing system, having a lower pressure stage containing a compressor wheel and a turbine wheel, and a high-pressure stage containing a compressor wheel and a turbine wheel.
But the turbocharger with four-stages of pressure increase has a flaw of a large size, and its material have to be specially treated to endure high temperature and abrasion so as to receive waste high temperature of an engine.
Then another conventional turbocharger disclosed in Taiwan patent No. 66706 (a first generation one by the applicant) includes a one-stage turbocharger and a two-stage turbocharger, a one-stage current-guider and a two-stage current-guider, a one-stage axial current-guider and a two-stage axial current-guider. Thus this mechanical turbocharger has a very complicated structure, a very long current guiding route, so it takes a very long time for pulled in wind pressure by the one stage turbocharger from an wind exit to the carburetor, so partial backwash to affect quality of air pressure. So the applicant thought out a turbocharger of a second generation wherein an axial pressure section of the one-stage and the two-stage turbo wheel having leaves moderated. However, the second generation of the turbocharger has the same flaw as the first generation, so the applicant disclosed a third generation of turbocharger in Taiwan patent of No. 102747, which diminishes its structure and also makes its flowing course shorter, the dimensions smaller and improved air pressure movement so as to attain effectual pressure increase.
The turbocharger (the first generation) of Taiwan patent of No. 66706, and that (the third generation) of No. 102747 and U.S. patent of application of Ser. No. 08/074191 (the second generation) all make use of two-stage turbine wheel to attain ideal pressure increase.
The turbocharger of the second generation uses a one-stage turbine wheel for pulling in fresh air, and a two-stage turbine wheel for reinforcing air pressure to obtain the purpose of pressure increase. A common problem is air backwash possible to happen in a housing because of a long air flowing route of the two-stage turbine wheel. Air backwash is a pressing problem worth serious consideration, and if there is any error, the air flowing route may have air turbulence owing to air backwash. Therefore, pressure increase may be offset in case of air turbulence. So in order to prevent pressure backwash and air turbulence-possibly caused by air backwash, a current-guider (or an axial current leaves) has to be added between the one-stage turbine wheel and the two-stage turbine wheel. Then the turbocharger may become larger in dimensions, not easy to fix it in the engine room already formed, only applicable to those cars having a comparatively large air exhaust, in addition to the one-stage and the two-stage turbine wheel needing comparatively large transmitting force to result in using comparatively large transmitting horsepower of the engine. These disadvantages are commonly found in the first, the second and the third generation of a turbocharger described above.
Further, The conventional turbine wheels have leaves of a centrifugal type, a 45 angle inclined type, and an axial current type for catching air and preventing pressure reversing, but those three types have a simple structure, impossible to get pressure increasing effect it should have, except increasing stages, or those three types of leaves are not proper for a single turbocharger.
The objective of the invention is to offer a one-stage transmissible turbocharger having high safety and direct proportion of air pressure increase and the engine speed so as to elevate horsepower of an automobile and to save fuel consumption.
The features of the invention are listed as follows.
1. It uses a one-stage turbocharger having small dimensions, not liable to produce air turbulence, keeping low degree of air pressure increasing and high current volume, and having real function of air pressure increase.
2. It has a one-stage turbine wheel having leaves provided with four layers of preventing backwash of air pressure, and each small leaf of the turbine wheel has a catch inlet section of 32 degrees to elevate fresh air volume caught in, and a final section formed in a current following type to let air centrifuge smoothly without backwash or reverse current.
3. The turbine wheel has leaves formed in a centrifugal turbine style for catching in and pushing air pressure for obtaining low-pressure air current and high flowing volume.
4. The turbine wheel has the leaves designed to have four layers and five-stages for preventing air pressure backwash, pulling in air volume from the catch inlet section and then pushed to flow in the axial flowing direction, reducing air pressure backwash to the minimum. Any group of the four layers consisting of four small leaves prevents air pressure backwash, with neighboring small leaves doubly organizing anti-backwash and pushing pressure. The five stages means each small leaf including five stages of the catch inlet section to the axial flowing and pushing pressure section so that air caught in is added with pressure and prevented from reversing air pressure and current.
5. The catch inlet section of each small leaf is inclined for 32 degrees to catch the largest air volume, and the axial flowing and pushing pressure section is formed to follow current direction to let air centrifuge smoothly.
6. A large gear contains a buffer spring within its shaft in order to protect a belt wheel combined with a transmitting shaft and two one-way bearings in the large gear.
7. A sleeve of the belt wheel is provided with a plurality of buffer springs for preventing the bolts from breaking by alteration of rotating speed, and excessive large torque.